The Everlasting night of love : The next chapter
by Lauren Laufeyson Sophie Reid
Summary: So you've seen the first chapter. Now see the stories behind each couple. Well the stories behind their children. TURTLES X OC. Parings Jessica X Yoshi Angel X Carter Lily X Ollie Jack X Riley Parents Raph X Lauren Jessica and Jack Sophie X Leo Lily and Yoshi and Angel Danielle X Don Carter Autumn X Mikey Oliver and Riley


The everlasting night of love : The continuing chapter.

~~

Well this is where our family has been brought too. A lot has changed over the years. I still remember the first birthday cake I ever had. Something sweet, chocolate frosting. Hey I was a kid back then, chocolate /was/ my favorite flavor and had been since I was born. But then again so had all of our kind. We had all found different things that we liked and disliked. I knew I loved Danielle and everything she was trying to do for me but lets just say when it came to my eye I was not a fan. Due to my mother being raped and abused all her life, we both paid for it. I was born with only one eye and after Danielle trying multiple times to try and pry open the eye it was just not working. Therefore I was forced to rely on my lover a lot. He did his best but I wish that I had full site. It would make my life so much easier. Aha speaking of my Lover, Yoshi was always for being a mummies boy. But then again we both clung to our parents for many years up until about age seven. We'd only ever been able to go to the surface once and even then father didn't approve. He was worried that we would get hurt. But what more was we meant to do. We had to leave the lair sometime. We just had to pick right. Thinking back on the surface. It was everything my father had told me about was true. It was amazing the surface world and due to living down in the sewers for so long. Well it was about time I had a shopping trip. It was different for me you see, I look more like my mother, apart from my pale pale green skin. I had gone alone this time to the surface. But some of the items I picked up were a little different. Of course we wanted a **large** family of our own just like our parents had. But this was silly we hadn't even started trying for children and I found myself looking inside a baby clothing shop. I never really knew how many items my parents had to get until shopping that day. I remember it well coming home with six bags full of baby products and these were just the bags I'd managed to fill. It was worth it though, this was going to be the first grandchild, hopefully. She knew that if she did give a grandchild, her own father would give it the love and protection that he gave to her. Now my friends and brother were a different matter, mother could only give my father 'one' blood child due to all the damage that was done to her. But it was interesting to see the relationship my parents had with my adopted brother. I never really liked to think of him as adopted, because even though we all knew he was we all knew he was born for this family. He just fitted in right away. We didn't have many problems with him, although I have always thought him to be much more angrier then dad...  
...if that is possible. He was one for wanting to start a fight. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. But there was nothing I could say or do. He was the grumpiest brother sometimes. But no matter what I always found it hard to stay mad at him for longer the fifteen-minuets. Now onto the topic of my friends. Well there was lily, she was amazing and beautiful. She was Yoshi's twin and therefore we had a strong connection and I swear to this day we have so much in common, this includes her brother. Next came Carter, Danielle and uncle Donnie's son. He was sweet a little slow but sweet and then again he did have a big major crush on sweet little Angel. Yoshi's youngest sister. Then there was Ollie, he was very funny but not to bright... yep well he was trying with Lily but she didn't really seem to interested. I'm guessing she had a lot more important things to think of. Shame really he was trying his hardest. Finally came Riley. She was adopted too. Now she's **never** really admitted liking my brother, but it was pretty clear she did and them two suited each other, they would _always_ flirt. No matter what. Dad really didn't approve, he wasn't sure if two hot head's paired together was a good idea. But then mother would always say _'watch your tongue. Let the boy date who he pleases. He isn't a child anymore. He is very much capable of making his own choices in life...'' _

-Jessica

* * *

A.N. Use your imagination these are what the kids would look like. But they aren't the kids.

Jessica : .

Yoshi : art/TMNT-Leo-sleeping-103296783?q=gallery%3ANamiAngel%2F3929388&qo=55

Lily : fs70/f/2013/092/b/7/blonde_hair_and_blue_eyes_anime_girl_i6_large_by_

Angel : albums/z247/skye126/anime%

Carter : art/TMNT-Glasses-310462715

Oliver : art/TMNT-Mustang-na-ratunek-185802064

Jack : art/TMNT-Buenas-noches-175825734

Riley : image/answers/1922000/1922450_1314233926331.05res_300_


End file.
